Changes
by daydreamer11691
Summary: Of course things would change when Zuko joined the group.  Katara just never realized how much Zuko would change her. Zutara Week, prompt #2.


Changes

Of course things would change when Zuko joined the group. Katara just never realized how much Zuko would change her.

oOoOoO

The first person affected was, of course Aang. He had traveled with Zuko to find the Firebending masters and they seemed to have bonded during their mission. Aang looked up to Zuko and seemed to respect him. If anyone in the group needed to discipline Aang it was Zuko who did.

"You need to practice your Firebending more." He would say in a stern voice. Aang would always listen too, though he did grumble about it. How come Aang never listened to her instructions? One day Katara thought to ask Zuko and he chuckled.

"You have to be sterner with him waterbender." Katara, not liking his mocking tone snapped back.

"I am very stern with Aang when we train! And I have a name, use it." She stalked off towards the temple.

"Stupid Zuko!"

oOoOoO

Things changed again when Zuko left with Sokka for the Boiling Rock. When they returned it seemed as though Zuko and Sokka had become friends. Katara often noticed the two laughing about something. Suki appeared to accept Zuko as well, despite what he had once done to Kyoshi village. Katara's own father even seemed to respect Zuko and Katara was left wondering if she was the only one who saw the threat he posed. What killed her was that she felt grateful to him for freeing her father from the Boling Rock. She did _not _want to feel grateful to Zuko for anything.

oOoOoO

It was dark as everyone gathered around the campfire. Everyone seemed in high spirits and they were treating Zuko as a friend, Katara noticed irritably. Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Aang all laughed as Zuko cracked a joke. It wasn't long before Sokka proposed a toast in honor of Zuko.

"I don't deserve this, guys." Zuko stated sheepishly.

"You're right you don't!" Katara growled, standing up suddenly. She glared at everyone before leaving quickly.

oOoOoO

She wasn't surprised that Zuko followed her; she'd even expected it. It was time she confronted him.

"Everyone else here has accepted me, why can't you?" He asked, frustrated. Zuko's presence had changed the group over the last few days and Katara just didn't understand it. He was their enemy and she was not changing for him. He would see how stubborn she could be.

oOoOoO

When morning came Katara was annoyed to see Zuko sitting outside of her tent. But the annoyance left when Zuko proclaimed that he knew who killed her mother.

"I'll help you find him Katara." She thought it might be the first time he had said her name. Of course she agreed only because she wanted to find her mother's killer. Zuko had nothing to do with this; he was merely there to help.

oOoOoO

Katara was surprised at how quickly she came to rely on Zuko. When she was exhausted he took the reins from her and quietly guided them through the night. Katara even found herself confiding in Zuko as she told him what happened to her mother. She had never shared this story before with anyone, not even her friends. But Zuko was understanding and supportive.

"She must have been a good woman." He stated simply.

"Yes." There was a pause before Katara decided to ask the question that had been bothering her for quite some time.

"Zuko, why are you helping me? I haven't been nice to you or even accepted you as part of the group. Why should you care about me or what happened to my mother at all?"

Surprise showed on Zuko's face and he thought about her question before answering. "You're wrong Katara. I _do_ care about you. I want you to trust me and I want us to be friends like I am with the others. You once showed me kindness and I opened up to you. Why shouldn't I do the same for you?"

Of course. Katara remembered when they were imprisoned together, remembered that he had confessed that he had lost his mother too. Could it be that Zuko had really changed, that he wasn't the same boy who had been their enemy?

oOoOoO

It took strength to walk away from Yon Rha. She knew he wasn't worth it in the end, but still. She left the pathetic excuse for a man in the rain and climbed onto Appa. When she was sure Zuko was settled behind her she grabbed the reins and directed Appa away.

They were nearing the end of the journey when Zuko spoke.

"You made the right decision. Taking someone's life leaves a mark and he definitely wasn't worth it." Katara looked at him and nodded.

"I know." She turned to look at him thoughtfully. "You're not so bad Zuko. Thank you for coming with me."

oOoOoO

Katara turned from Aang to face Zuko.

"But I am ready to forgive you." She took a step towards Zuko before launching herself into his arms to share a brief hug. It felt safe and right and Katara found herself wishing she could stay like this a little longer. But she quickly broke the hug and walked away. She turned her head to see him watching her and gave him a quick smile which he returned.

Sometime later Katara realized that her trip with Zuko had changed her. She was no longer the bitter young woman with a grudge. What was it about Zuko that changed people? That made people learn acceptance and forgiveness? And why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

It took quite some time before Katara would admit to herself what it was she had kept bottled up inside herself since her trip with Zuko. _I have…feelings for Zuko_. Once she realized this she found herself going out of her way to be with him. She sat near him, walked with him and even paired up to fight together. If Zuko noticed any of this he didn't say anything. But Katara thought she noticed a small smile on his face sometimes when they were together. And Zuko hardly ever smiled. Damn him but Zuko had changed her and she no longer knew what to do.


End file.
